


Past Times

by kuchiki977



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Cutesy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki977/pseuds/kuchiki977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's flare idea came from experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I have read stories where the T-Rex imprinted on Claire and I fell in love with the idea. 'The Cheetos in Mom's Handag' by Sheep_Dragon is a notable favorite. I really liked the reasoning for the T-Rex being named 'Regina' in another fic so it became a personal headcanon. 
> 
> Thus, I jump on the bandwagon!

The media was having a field day with the  _incident_.

Numerous blurry pictures and videos shot by fleeing guests and former Jurassic World employees alike put the full terror of the Indominus Rex's rampage on display. Masrani Corp executives tried their best to hold back the leaks, going into double overtime in a desperate attempt to put out the fire before it began. However, the hastily-made tarp neatly thrown over the catastrophe had numerous small holes that allowed the media to snake through and fan the fire into a raging inferno.

Claire didn't think Masrani Corp would actually succeed in keeping the incident quiet but she admired their effort for trying.

What was less than admirable was how they shifted attention to Claire's 'heroics' in an attempt to dissuade the vehement voices calling for the closing of the park, once and for all. For the first few weeks, it was nothing but nonstop footage of the breached aviary and the resulting carnage on Main Street. Someone had even caught the entire fight between the Indominus, T-rex, and one of Owen's velociraptors. 'Blue,' was it? Even the Mosasaurus' tidy clean-up job was rendered in full HD.

It had been a strange experience to live through it a second time while watching the spectacle on screen in a makeshift courtroom. She heard Owen mumble praise for the unknown camera operator's "steady hand" and "not too shabby angle." She restrained the urge to snort.

She had had quite a bit of practice doing just that since they left Isla Nubar and went stateside. That's right,  _they._ They moved into the currently vacant LA apartment she subleted to people for extra income. She had never been so thankful that she had purchased the apartment as when she stepped off the Masrani Corp plane in Los Angeles and was given a strongly worded request to stay in the area. Claire had also been thankful that Owen was there to make the stark, white apartment seem comforting rather than suffocating.

Despite everything they had been through, he always tried his best to make her smile and laugh. He was usually rewarded with one of Claire's embarrassing guffaws for his efforts.  Weeks of trying to stay mad at him for making her guffaw had finally honed her ability to keep her voice steady and her face wiped of any emotion besides anger. Owen could be infuriatingly perceptive at times though, and often called her bluff. She just hoped that the stern executives staring her down weren't as good at reading her.

Namely because it wouldn't do to laugh at a disciplinary hearing/investigation/PR stunt held by her employers. (Even though she had no idea how long they would actually be her employers from this point onward.) But also because Owen was sitting directly behind her and he would definitely hear her amusement and take it as encouragement to continue making her laugh. Nothing good would come of that, Claire is certain.

Though she can't blame him for not taking the hearing seriously. It was clearly the company's way of trying to take most of the blame off of them and focus attention somewhere else.

The 'somewhere else' at the moment was Claire.

"So, Miss Dearing, you followed all of the park's protocols to the best of your ability and judgement?" Though the man had clearly just read the question off a script, she still felt as if she had been punched in the gut.

She took a sip of water from the glass in front of her and calmed herself down before answering,"That is correct."

"You did your best to correct the problem when the prepared counter measures failed?"

"Yes." She was glad that it came out sounding much more confident than she felt.

"Public safety was your top priority?" 

"Of course." She hoped her underlying regret didn't bleed into her words.

The older gentleman seemed pleased and continued, "Which is why you released the asset from Paddock 9, correct?"

Her answer was slower but just as strong as her belief that it had been their only hope. "Precisely."

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex is a dangerous animal indeed."

_Oh, really?_

"What gave you such confidence in a wild animal?"

She could answer this question easily. "It-no,she imprinted on me at birth and I raised her in her early adolescence." 

"But how did you know that it wouldn't rampage like the Indominus?"

"I trained Regina, or I trained her as much as any wild animal can be."

"Regina?"

"That's the name I gave her."

"What kind of training would have taught her to follow you though? At best, she would have associated the flare with food, yet she didn't attempt to eat you despite having numerous opportunities. Why is that?"

Claire was a bit more reluctant to answer that question. Her pause began to draw attention to the hearing that had been a drag at best. "Miss Dearing?"

She really didn't want to admit to a rather embarrassing past time but the balding man was clearly losing patience with her. She finally relented after heaving a sigh, "It was a recreation of a game we played when she was younger."

He gestured as if to say "go on."

"In this particular game, Regina attempted to catch the bright, red, mobile target.  After numerous attempts to ingest the target ended in failure, Regina learned that the target wasn't edible." She trailed off hoping that that would be the end of that line of conversation but she was soon disappointed, "Did you take 'Regina' outside of her paddock to play this game?"

She didn't like the condescending way the geezer said Regina's name but she let it slide for the time-being since this wasn't the time or place to have such an argument. "Never. I never deviated from procedure while caring for her."

Pleased, but genuinely curious, he questioned,"How did you engage her while maintaining all safety procedures?" 

She sincerely did not want to answer this question but she knew it would be to her benefit to just say it. Just like ripping off a band-aid. Finally, Claire admitted, "...Regina chased the projected dot of a laser pointer that I controlled."

It was good that the proceeding wasn't live and it cut off the final part of the sentence, just barely cutting off Owen's howling laughter.

 


	2. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire recalls Regina's adolescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse the people pleaser in me! Here you go, a continuation/prequel/thing. With some side Clawen.

"I worry about them, Claire." Mr. Masrani had dropped by for an impromptu meeting as he so enjoyed to do, much to Claire's chagrin. The Senior Assets manager was already frazzled by her boss' unexpected visit and now she had to keep up with his sales pitch manner of speech: build up that eventually lead to his point. He wouldn't have gotten where he is today if he wasn't frighteningly skilled at it and if she was anyone else, she would have gotten lost and missed his point completely. But Claire prided herself on her attention to detail.

"Who?" She wasn't usually on the receiving end of her boss' pitch and that was already a bad sign. 

"The animals, of course." They had been surviving just fine before we came along and if the assets on Site B were anything to go by, they are functioning quite well now too. But she doesn't say that. Sidetracking him would mean another ten minutes of build-up, at least. She did not have time for that. "I want Jurassic World to be more than a zoo. I want everyone to enjoy it and learn from it. Attractions included. I want it be..."

"An experience?" She supplied helpfully. The anxiety was building.

"Exactly! Which is why we're going to focus on everyone's happiness! Better results come from better conditions after all!"

Already unsettled but carefully restraining to urge to show it, she apprehensively asked, "What did you have in mind?"

 

 

Having the dinosaurs imprint on park employees was all well and good Claire supposed but why did  _she_  have to do it. She had tried to politely refuse with everything she had but her boss was adamant that she bond with a giant death lizard. Worst of all, not just any death lizard would do for the _Senior Assets manager_.It was the first time in Claire's life that she cursed her ambition.

She had an _opportunity_ _to_   _set an example._ Her "opportunity" was none other than the future queen of Isla Nublar, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. 

Great. Just great. Not only will her carefully maintained distance between herself and the assets be completely destroyed, but she'll be raising a predator that could easily stomp her out of existence once fully grown. She didn't want to think about what _else_ the thing would be capable of.

 

 

It didn't take much digging to find out that apparently someone (some idiot) had suggested the idea to Mr. Masrani as a joke but he had taken it seriously. It was probably Lowery, now that she thought about it. She'd kill him later. 

Henry brought her out of her brooding, "Claire. It's time."

Though he sounded calm, she could see and feel his excitement when he ushered her over to the incubator with a gentle hand on her arm. She could understand how he felt. It always felt good to have ambitions come to fruition. Especially when it took a few tries to get it right.

Claire couldn't help but envy him though. He didn't have to bond with any of the dinosaurs. Mr. Masrani had reasoned that he was busy enough as it is. She had a feeling that she should be more concerned about what that entailed exactly but with her temporary charge's hatching imminent, she had a lot on her mind.

The egg shifted slightly. Then again. It swayed. A hairline crack. Then another. And another. A small claw popped out. Claire watched with rapt attention.

Henry frantically motioned her closer. She was reluctant but he was insistent. Logically, Claire knew that a newborn T-rex was unlikely to kill her but still...

The geneticist lifted the egg from the incubator and carefully placed it in Claire's quivering hands. She didn't know how the raptor handler did it. Mr. Grady was it? And he had done it with four in quick succession! He explained that it was a "fuckin amazing ('though not in a sexual way,' he was quick to add with a somewhat forced wink)" feeling to watch his "girls" hatch. She had gone to him for some guidance or advice of any kind regarding her impending doom. On the surface, he was overflowing with self-confidence and pleased that she would stroke his ego, even if unintentionally. However, she couldn't help but notice a few out of place movements that she suspected were nervous habits. Just how many times can one wipe the sweat on the back of one's neck off in an air-conditioned building within a minute?

In between his incessant flirting, she managed to catch his general advice: "Just throw yourself into it. Don't overthink it."

Easier said than done. Thinking things through was Claire's strong suit. A woman doesn't get far on the corporate ladder with impulsive decisions. Every move was carefully calculated so that she maintained control. Despite this, she found her hands moving on their own. Helping the baby dinosaur break out of its shell. She focused on the pieces of shell stuck to her tail.

She sensed a stare. She looked around but no one was unabashedly staring at her. Finally, she noticed the culprit-her new ward. She made eye contact with the young lizard queen and Claire hoped she couldn't see her fear. Claire held her gaze and didn't realize how absorbed she was in their staring contest until the baby's sudden shriek made her jump in surprise. She nearly dropped her. Slitted eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't make any other noises as Claire handed her over to a scientist for cleaning and a medical check up. She never stopped staring at Claire the entire time but the feeling of being appraised had passed and she assumed she had been approved of.

 

 

Apparently, she had breathed a sigh of relief all too quickly. After the hatching, she had stayed late at the office to finish up some paperwork. When she finally returned to her company issued apartment, she was startled at the sight of two small, but keen eyes trained on her every move. It was slightly less intimidating from a lizard about the same size as a squirrel situated in a playpen in her living room, but the darkness was not helping. She flicked on a light and did her best to ignore the stare boring holes into her back as she got ready for bed. 

When she was finally ready, she retreated to her room and was about to shut the door when a cry from her charge stopped her. She hesitated with her hand on the door knob. She almost went back for it but she quickly shot the idea down before it could gain momentum.

 

 

Claire Dearing fully applied herself to everything she did. Terrifying or not. Mr. Masrani had asked her to raise the thing and told her to stop referring to it as an asset.  _You know better than I do that she has a personality, don't you?_ Yes, she acknowledges that the animal has exhibited some intelligence and mischievous behavior but she wouldn't go as far saying it has a personality.

Mr. Masrani had that serious look in his eye though, and she hated to disappoint. So, she named the T-Rex "Regina." Claire isn't an expert on relationships (some might be inclined to say particularly bad) but she knows that you have to make a foundation before you build a relationship. A name is the first step.

In the coming days, she gradually lets herself get closer to Regina. Initially, Claire hadn't even wanted to let her out of her play pen but her tenacious whining and Claire's hatred for the grinding noise Regina made when she gnawed on the bars forced her to relent. She let her roam free for a bit, though she anxiously watched her. Regina explored the apartment but when she attempted to ram a door open, Claire figured she could use some air. It certainly wasn't because she was a bit worried when Regina hit her head. She just didn't want her to cause property damage is all.

Claire had expected it would be stressful trying to get Regina's head through the correct opening in her harness without getting bitten but the dinosaur didn't even make a move to bite her. Only sniffed her hand and leaned into it. It may have warmed her up to her a bit.She could even admit that the end result of the queen of the jungle 65 million years ago wearing a harness meant for dogs was amusing and slightly adorable.

They go on walks together and unwind in front of the TV after tromping about the island in the hot sun.  Like the queen she is, Regina quite enjoyed lazing about on the couch after her stroll and being pampered with belly rubs. She didn't know how a prehistoric predator managed to pull off puppy dog eyes but she did and successfully coerced Claire into placing her on the couch. With the appropriate covering to protect the couch from her claws of course, but it was still a big step. Claire was mindful of her talons and teeth but it was almost like having a cat. A cat that was a lizard that roared rather than hissed mind you, but a proud, self-entitled animal all the same.

 

 

Regina grew even faster than she had expected. In just a few weeks, she was already at Claire's hip. Surprisingly, she wasn't as afraid of the realization as she thought she would be. Though it helps that Regina mainly targets sea gulls and any other bird that happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There had also been a time with a rat that had made her particularly thankful for her charge.

She wasn't too coordinated of a hunter yet, but boy could she run fast. Claire thought it nice that she could walk at a normal speed on their walks now. Though it wouldn't be too long before she was dragging Claire down the street. Hopefully, she would lose interest in charging trash cans by then. The last one had nearly taken out Mr. Masrani himself. She had apologized profusely, though Regina looked more disappointed that she had missed her mark than apologetic. Thankfully, Mr. Masrani was just happy that she was showing such "spirit."

She wondered if Owen had this kind of trouble with the raptors? (He had been hanging around her office a lot, sue her for getting familiar.)

Despite her destructive hobbies, Regina was quite particular in other areas. For example, she was visibly agitated if Claire was in  _her_ spot on the couch but she didn't do anything outright aggressive. She just huffed, flicked her tail back and forth, and stood in front of the TV until Claire understood that she meant business. 

Her food preferences were even worse. After the second month, she decided that the freeze-dried mice provided by the lab were no longer her forte. Claire tried just about everything on the island she could think of but came up short.

Resigned, she realized that she wanted live game and took her to the live-food storage center. She had a pen set up just for her and four chickens placed inside. It was funny to watch Regina stumble around the pen as she got used to her talons scraping the cement rather than digging into it so she could run; the chickens easily avoiding her all the while. But once she got her footing, the hunt began. She managed to corral all of the chickens into a corner and her jaws snapped the neck of the first one she grabbed.

Perhaps it hadn't really set in what was happening or maybe she forgot just what Regina was over the course of their time together, but the sound of the chicken's neck snapping served as a grim reminder.  Turning away from Regina's meal, she tried to tune out the shrieks of her prey. For the first time in what felt like a long time, Claire was afraid of Regina.

 

 

Not long after that, Claire asks for permission to move Regina out of her apartment and into her new home, Paddock 9. Mr. Masrani had seemed reluctant to let them separate so soon but Claire's desperation made him concede. To be honest, Claire would be sad to see her go but for the sake of feeling safe in her own home, Regina had to go.

Regina had stubbornly refused to leave Claire and her territory to the very end, but the handlers eventually coaxed her into a muzzle and into a cage with the help of a mild tranquilizer. Regina's uncharacteristically weak whines and pleading eyes made Claire feel like a horrible person but then she caught sight of the muzzle and she thought of how easily Regina had torn through those chickens. 

 

Once Regina was deposited in her new home, she lashed out for days. She would ram the walls until her head bled and cried until her voice gave out. The only times she calmed down were when Claire visited her and the fits were particularly terrible after she left. It was an adjustment for the both of them.

It took Claire a while to come to terms with the fact that she missed having Regina by her side 24/7 just as much as Regina missed being there. Claire had gotten much closer to her than she had intended but she knew distancing herself from Regina now would just hurt her ward in the long run rather than help them.

 

Claire visited her everyday, even on her days off (few as they may be). Sometimes more than once if she was having a particularly stressful day. Somehow, just seeing Regina calmed her down a bit. Though the fact that a predator the size of a bus could be a calming presence was a whole other can of worms that she left alone for the time being.

Regina had settled once she realized that her tantrums wouldn't get her out of the paddock and back with Claire. She would take what she could get, but that didn't mean that she would let Claire get off without a warning. She regally pointed her nose up at Claire every time she visited, like a scorned monarch, but the visible wagging of her tail ruined her angry visage. The calming effect was mutual it would seem.

(So calming that after a particularly horrid date, she may or may not have purchased a pair of board shorts and wrapped a couple steaks with them just to see Regina rip them to shreds.)

 

 

One day, Claire visited and only received an angry huff in response to her greeting. Apparently, a vet in training had gotten scared and shot her with a tranquilizer. She wasn't hurt but she was itching to hunt down what had dared to incapacitate her for an hour. She was even pacing in her paddock, as if searching for something. Then, Claire got an idea.

Regina needed to let loose some steam but she wasn't allowed to leave her paddock and go on walks like she used to. Claire had nearly died of boredom at the meeting she just came from and could use some amusement. Then she got an idea. She reached into her pocket and produced the laser pointer she had used in her stock presentation. She figured she should be safe if she used it from the observation deck.

She pressed the on button and maneuvered the light on the ground in front of Regina. In the simulated night, the light was plain as day. It looked somewhat like the flare that signaled food. Catching Regina's attention, she let loose a loud roar and chased after the small red light. Claire narrowly avoided important structural points in the paddock so Regina wouldn't knock into them. Regina made several attempts to devour the "intruder," but eventually caught on that it was beyond her capability. 

They maintained this until Claire's face ached from smiling and letting out a few laughs at the lizard queen's determination. Regina had tired herself out but felt triumphant. She had successfully chased that pest out of her domain (Claire released the on button after the light seemingly escaped into the ceiling. She always made it reappear there too).

They did this often enough that Claire noticed Regina could tell the difference between the flare and the laser pointer by the paths they took. The flare for food was direct and she moved unhurriedly towards her meals. The laser pointer was haphazard and fast so she usually waited for it to slow down before she charged toward it. Out of fear that they would try to weaponize her, Claire made sure not to play their game when In-Gen representatives were visiting the park, especially Vic Hoskins. It was just a pastime for them. 

(As well as an inside joke for her when the handlers were perplexed as to why Regina could be caught staring at the ceiling whenever Claire visited.)

She didn't really think that the trick would have practical applications until the Indominus Rex stared her and her boys down on Main Street. Needles to say, she was thankful once again that Regina had imprinted on her.

 


End file.
